Paysages Mortels
by Elava
Summary: Chapitre unique Il est quelque part, il ne sait pas où, qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Pourquoi il a si peur? C'est peut être à cause de cette ombre menaçante, c'est peut être à cause de la douleur, peut être à cause de la mort?...
1. La vallée de l'ombre de la mort

 J'ai déjà publié cette fic, et je l'ai enlevé car je voulais en faire une fic longue, et pas un petit one-shot qu'elle ait, mais, après réflexion, je me suis dit que la longue fic ne ressemblerait pas trop à ça, alors autant la ré publier en tant que one-shot, et comme ça, je pourrais faire une autre fic, mais qui aurait du être la suite de celle la, lol.

Enfin bref, je l'ai écrite y a pas mal de temps, vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu, je sais pas…

J'espère que vous aimerez ^____^ C'est assez spécial, très court, et …voilà quoi ! lol

Auteur : Elava

Genre : Mystère

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à tata Rowlings )

Je pense pas que ça choque quiconque, ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez lire )

Bonne lecture !!!!

Paysages mortels 

Lucius Malefoy sourit, suffisant : Harry Potter n'avait plus aucune chance.

Son sourire cruel n'enlaidissait pas son visage  d'ange satanique. Il devait être juste quelque temps avant l'aube, 

les rayons pratiquement inexistant du soleil  éclairaient faiblement le paysage lugubre, où Harry allait sans aucun doute trouvé la mort.

Il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait; c'était une longue étendue plate, couverte d'herbes sauvages, 

mais ni haute, ni encombrante, il y avait bien un arbre par-ci par-là, dont les feuilles paraissaient-elles aussi possédées une âme. 

La terre semblait s'étendre à l'infinie, sans un signe de présence humaine, à part Harry et ce qui sera sa mort, une douce musique, seule son de se paysage perdu, résonnait à la cadence du vent, accompagnant ainsi les derniers instants du jeune garçon.

Soudain, surgit de nulle part, une jeune fille apparut, ses cheveux rouge sang contrastaient ainsi qu ses yeux noirs nuit avec son teint pâle, 

 son visage ne laissait passé aucune trace d'inquiétude, au contraire, Virginia Weasley semblait parfaitement sereine.

Elle sourit à Harry, qui malgré tout, sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine endolorie,

 il essaya d'excisé un mouvement vers la jeune fille, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le laissant chancelant.

-Ginny… la voix du garçon n'était plus qu'un murmure, il aperçut un éclat sombres dans les yeux argentés de Lucius.

Mais la jeune fille posa la main sur le bras de l'homme, et elle sourit.

Harry ne comprenait plus, il n'était d'ailleurs plus en état de penser.

La douleur envahissait maintenant chaque recoin de son corps, mais, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas tendus, 

savoir qu'il allait bientôt mourir ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, maintenant, comme Virginia, il était serein; attendant patiemment.

Au fond de lui, il avait compris, plus rien ne servait de s'inquiété, à près tout, mourir, ce n'était pas si mal.

Elle sourit, s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Harry voyait trouble, il perdait du sang…..

Les cheveux de Ginny s'embrasaient, semblait-il, sa silhouette se faisait floue.

Elle se pencha pour arrivé à sa hauteur, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Lucius insiste pour tuer lui-même, mais je voulais être présente.

Sa voix ressemblait maintenant à la musique que le vent produisait, si somptueuse, si douce, et si définitivement mortelle….

-Ginny, murmura t-il encore.

La douleur était atroce, insupportable, empoisonnant chacun de ses muscles, embrumant son cerveau d'une brume mortelle.

Elle sourit de nouveau, puis recula, de plusieurs pas.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de s'approché, d'un pas égal, discret, sur de soit.

A la manière de la nuit, soudain et fatal.

Il sourit aussi, paisible, il ne dit que trois mots, d'une voix doucereuse, et acérée, semblable à la lame qui trancha la clavicule de Harry :

-Adieu, Harry Potter.

Il sentait le sang, son sang et la douleur, qui lentement, abandonnaient son corps.

Tout devenait brumeux, plus qu'un brouillard illisible.

Ainsi que la paix, jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien, loin de tout, loin des siens.

C'était une sensation enivrante.

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement; C'était le sien.

 Et il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un le secouait, de toutes ses forces.

Il réussit à murmurer, malgré tout :

-Laissez moi mourir en paix.

Mais lui-même ne s'était pas entendu distinctement.

On lui ouvrit les paupières de forces.

Tout était blanc, l'infirmerie ?

La douleur l'envahit soudain, il lâcha un cris.

Devant lui, se tenait un Ron, livide.

-Harry, Harry ça va ?  Il parait que tu es allergique à l'antidote que Professeur Rogue à tester sur toi !!!!!!!

Tu t'es évanoui !!!!!!!!! J'espère que ça n'aura pas d'effet secondaire !

FIN

Et voilà la fic, lol. Les effets secondaires seront démontrés, expliqués, et…autre chose dans une autre fic que vous verrez dans…longtemps…longtemps… )

Lool

Bysous à tout le monde, voulez pas me laisser un toute petite review ? Si vous plait !!!!

Peut-être que ça m'encouragerait à plus écrire… Vous vous en foutez hein ? Après tout y a des auteurs beaucoup plus doués qui eux valent la peine d'une review…

Loool

Elava 


	2. Reponses aux reviews

**Paysages Mortels**

Hello ! Pouvez pas savoir comme je regrette de ne pas avoir fait mes réponses aux reviews plus tôt… Non seulement c'est impoli pour vous (disoléeeee !) Mais en plus… C'est loooong ! lol Pas que je recoive énormément de review, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de dire ;) Mais plutôt que toutes les reviews de mes fics additionnées ça en donne… Pas mal ;) D'ailleurs, la suite de cette histoire est largement entamée, que on écrit en commun avec Miss Serpentard On en est au 7ème chapitre, mais comme je suis extrêmement lente à l'écriture (surtout moi !!! Elle, ça va mieux quand même ! la honte !) on ne la publiera que quand elle sera terminée .

Aller, je me lance

**Miss Serpentard : **Première review ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! mdrrr Et comme d'habitude, ça me fait toujours très plaisir

Loool La suite ? Mais la suite c'est celle qu'on écrit !!! looool Ben voui ! Même que j'y ai plus touché depuis perpète..La honte… lool

Enfin, Ginny est space la dedans, mais bon, faut avouer : elle est mieux ainsi ! :P :P :P Style Willow quoi… hé hé hé hé

**Véga : **Hello ! D'autres fics comme ça ? Depuis que j'ai publiée celle là, j'en ai écris pas mal si ça t'interesse Contente que Ginny t'aie plus, c'est vrai qu'elle est mieux en méchante fille, lool Merci !

**Alice : **Salut Lilice ! Ca va ? Je dis ça mais on se revoit Jeudi … loool C'est vrai que c'est court, mais je m'ameiliore !!!! Ben quoi, t'as lu Là-bas, c'est vachement plus long que ça Mici pour ta review !!!!

**Louna**** : **Coucou ! Vi, l'estomac je sais ce que c'est Mici pour ta review ! C'était gentil !!! Ben Ginny… Bah, elle vient mettre de l'ambiance lol ! kiss

**La-chtimie**** : **H ! t'en es ou avec tes fics ! Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'en envoie plus ! ouin ! loool, j'ai pas de complexe d'inferiorit ;) juste, y a des fics qui sont beaucoup beaucoup mieux que les mienne, ta pas à dire ! même si y en a qui sont bien pires ! loool

En tous cas, merchi beaucoup pour ta review ! Chuis trop contente que t aimée ! kisss

**Loufoca**** : **Moua ? Morbide ? poooooooooooooo du tout ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? loool Tu me diras elle se termine bien celle-ci, même si il y a un peu de sang ! Mais que serait une fic sans ça ? je blague ! En tous cas, bien contente que t'aime bien ! Mici beaucoup pour ta review ! kissss

Voua la C'était pas long du tout finalement ! hé éh éh !

Encore merci mille fois à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! kisssss

Elava


End file.
